


It's Been a Long, Long Time

by Eiravanora



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Affection, Fluff, M/M, nostalgic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:57:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eiravanora/pseuds/Eiravanora
Summary: Just a little short fluff scene of Steve and Bucky.





	It's Been a Long, Long Time

Its been three days since their last mission. Things have settled down quite a bit and the team are enjoying the much needed rest and free time. 

Steve had just finished his morning run. Everyone else was still asleep, except for Vision who was deep in his own mind. Morning had broken and the light was slowly streaming into the kitchen, casting shadows of the foliage that surrounded the compound.

Steve was grateful that Vision had made a fresh pot of coffee despite not ever drinking it. He poured himself a cup and decided to start on breakfast. He placed his iPhone on the speaker dock and pressed Play. The opening sounds of the trumpet transported him back instantly to the old days. It saddens him sometimes, looking back at his life in the past. His mother, their now demolished neighbourhood. All the years that he had lost. But he can't deny that it had all ended well. He is right where he needed to be, amongst new friends and more.

_Kiss me once...and kiss me twice_  
_Then kiss me once again_ _It's been a long, long time...._

Steve broke two eggs into the hot pan together with a lump of butter. He let it sizzle as he took a sip of his coffee and relished the warm heat as it goes down his throat. Even when he's not on a mission, he rarely let his guard down. This was one of those rare moments.

The coldness of steel snaking around his waist caught him a little off guard but the body heat that came after was welcoming. He must have been so caught up in nostalgic, he didn't hear the footsteps that came up behind him. 

"I can't believe you're still listening to this shit," Bucky commented as he nuzzled the back of Steve's neck. His voice still thick with sleep, his eyes only half opened.

"Well, good morning to you too," Steve chuckled. Bucky responded with a lazy Hmmm and tightened his grip around Steve.

_You'll never know how many dreams_  
_I've dreamed about you_  
_Or how empty they all seem without you_  
_So kiss me once...and kiss me twice_  
_And kiss me once again_ _It's been a long...long time..._

Steve placed his free hand over Bucky's and sighed contentedly. He was exactly where he needed to be. 

**Author's Note:**

> Song : It's Been a Long, Long Time by Harry James and His Orchestra feat. Kitty Kallen.
> 
> Edit: Thank you everyone for the kudos! Very much appreciated.


End file.
